I said I love you
by Blue Orbs-Blue
Summary: Tezuka returns from Germany and it sort of circles around their relationship. Strange plot. Slight angst or drama, more romance. Suck at summaries XD [tezufuji] Spoilers from the Hyotei match!
1. Default Chapter

A/N notes: Yo! First of all I ask myself why I always wanna start with an episode from Prince of tennis when I write a fic *sweatdrop* I get too inspired from those!! Secondly I tried to prove to myself that I could write a story with a little angst and an innocent Fuji…well, I was almost there, but Fuji just makes me wanna write sneaky Fuji all the time and angst gets me so down, and my everyday already covers that part- so enough said!! 

Sorry about this chapter being so short! It's sort of an introduction, but this time I'll see to it that I will keep the story under 5 chapters! ^^

Warning: Once again I have to go with spoilers, from the matches with Hyotei this time *sweatdrop*

Disclaimer: Not mine.

I said I love you 

Tezuka was in pain, anyone could tell, but he had his pride and he would try and be the pillar of Seigaku to the end. Even if it meant the destruction of his arm, he would give it all he had.

The captain took the small chance he got in this tough match and performed with his zero-shiki drop shot.

"He got it!" Ryoma said loudly, where he was standing next to his secret boyfriend Momoshiro, watching the drop shot spin on the ground before suddenly flying up in the wrong direction towards a plunging Atobe. 

"It won't reverse!" the little tennis genius then thought shocked, seeing the fallen Atobe reach for the ball.

The other team's captain barely made contact with it, but still managed to return it over to the other side where the ball was immediately caught in the Tezuka zone.

Atobe was lying on the ground, looking at his opponent shocked, as Tezuka made himself ready to score the point needed for him to tie it once again between the two players. Just one more or Atobe would win! He could do it, he could take it!

Tezuka knew his team needed this point. He would make them win the tournament against Hyotei and take them to the Nationals. With Fuji's and the doubles 2 matches' two wins, he would give them the final point they needed.

Tezuka's hand hurt badly as he raised it, ready to make the return. He had given up too much to get this far, he would not back off now! With his arm in this condition he had already jeopardized his and Fuji's future. A sting of guilt struck him as he hit the shot.

Fuji's clear blue eyes widened in shock./It won't…It won't go over--Tezuka!/ his mind screamed to him, as he watched the ball fly dangerously low before hitting the net and bouncing down on Tezuka's side of the court.

Fuji hated that he had been right!

Silence fell over the court and it's surroundings. It was a long while before they could hear the score of 7-6 being called, almost echoing in the tensai's ears.

He studied Tezuka's figure, knowing his captain's thoughts. 

When Tezuka returned to them with an apology, Fuji had just placed his normal smile upon his face, except that it was trying to comfort his boyfriend at the same time and give him a 'don't worry about it' look. The tensai almost felt like the apology was meant mostly for him, so this would not be the time to discourage the other guy.

Both Fuji and Tezuka tried to concentrate on the next match between Echizen and Hiyoshi, separate from each other. The captain was seated on the bench and the other boy was standing next to the other regulars.

Fuji hated to see his captain so hurt, and was happy that Ryoma won the match quite fast, so that he could take Tezuka with him to see a doctor as soon as possible.

~

The two players walked in silence through the hospital corridor from after seeing the doctor. Fuji pressed the button on the elevator and it gave a small sound before opening the doors for them.

"Fuji." Tezuka then spoke and the tensai lifted his still smiling face to the taller boy.

"I know." came the soft reply and Tezuka remained silent.

After that day, Fuji hadn't been as surprised as the other regulars were when hearing his captain was leaving for Germany. The brunette boy had been slightly lonely on the past few days on club practice, and he knew Tezuka's injury was too huge to be healed in such a short time.

Fuji had not escorted him to his flight, the tensai had followed him from a safe distance, and watched him leave saying goodbye to Oishi and Ryuzaki-sensei. For the first time, Fuji had spent the night at Tezuka's house sleeping next to him as if trying to devour everything and make it stay like that for all eternity.

Even the tensai had cried and he had spent most of his time just thinking about the other boy, occasionally writing him an e-mail or a text message, or talking with him on the phone. But now things would be different. When Tezuka first left, Fuji thought he would continue studying in Germany, but his buchou was back and in time for the Nationals as he had promised his team.

Fuji had started unpacking the bag, when Tezuka walked into his room with his last bag, closing the door behind him.

"What are you doing?" he asked in his usual tone and Fuji smiled warmer than ever from where he was sitting on the slightly older boy's bed and arranging his clothes in neat piles.

"I'm helping you unpack." the answer came. "Do you mind? Is there something I shouldn't see in here?"  the tensai then continued and took a closer look into the bag. Tezuka gave a silent sigh sitting down on the bed in front of the boy and grabbed the bag, placing it down on the floor.

"You will get it on your birthday, Syusuke!" the response caused Fuji to open his eyes in shock. His birthday?! He had totally forgot about it! Next week he would spend his birthday on the original day he was born, February the 29th. That only happened every four years, and Tezuka had made sure he wouldn't miss this chance and returned as soon as possible to him!?

Fuji's smiled, if possible, even brighter when he felt tender fingers run over his left cheek.

"I missed you." he murmured and kissed the palm on the taller boy's hand. Tezuka almost gave a smile, and Fuji shoved the piles of clothing out of his way as he snuggled up close to him. Hands found their way around his waist and the angelic face hid itself into his shirt. 

Tezuka stroke the brunette's hair, enjoying to have his boyfriend with him again. Inside he actually wanted to tell the boy leaning into his arms how much he had missed him too, but couldn't find the words or the voice to it, besides Fuji knew. He knew how much he cared for him. There was no need of saying the words.

They stayed in silence, the only thing barely heard in the room was their soft breaths, Tezuka on Fuji's soft hair and Fuji's warming up the front of Tezuka's shirt. By the end of the night the smaller boy had slipped even deeper into his partner's arms, and they ended up eventually falling asleep in the warmth of each other.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

A/N notes: Yeah, I know, I know, it was short *introduction* chapter, but please R&R!! I'll get on with the next chapter tomorrow again. Ja!


	2. chapter 2

A/N notes: Gomen about the wait *bows repeatedly* and thanks for all the reviews :D *lots of tezufuji:ness to you guys*

As I read through this chapter I kept going like "OMG this so lacks a plot and I can't write angst or drama, plus that my Fuji always seems to get a little sadistic when I try to write him innocent" but most of all; the fluffyness!! 

This chapter is the last one, atleast for now, cuz I don't really plan on writing more…I think I'll just go back and write a fluffy fuji-drives-tezuka-insane story, since my fuji always gets sadistic and evil anyway XP (not that I really mind that most of the time, since I like him that way XD )

Warnings: so I'll be warning for fluffyness, OOCness, spoilers and yeah, yeah, the healthy drop of yaoi!

Disclaimer: maybe I could get Fuji to make tenipuri MINE!!! *evil laugh*

****

****

**Chapter 2**

During the whole next week, Fuji was sleeping over at Tezuka's. Fuji had developed a need where he couldn't sleep if he wasn't curled up next to the tall captain. If that fact had made him weak, Fuji didn't know nor did he care.

The brunette boy ran smooth fingers through his boyfriend's hair, watching the sleeping face. Tezuka's mouth hung slightly open where he was lying on his back. 

Fuji loved to wake up first and spend time just engulfing the whole beauty of every morning given to him. The tensai had even taken a few pictures of the sleeping boy, but Tezuka had woken up after that and Fuji had tricked him into some small lovers wrestling, always giving in to the taller guy in the end. 

The mornings were Fuji's own special time of bliss, which he'd fight to keep as his.

Slowly hazel brown eyes opened to stare into blue, rarely opened, ones. Tezuka didn't need to try to make out the rest of Fuji in his blurry picture to know that the tensai was hovering over him, as if his warmth was the only thing that kept the smaller boy alive.

Fuji reached to the bedtable and fetched the glasses lying there, playfully provoking Tezuka to snatch them from him. The captain gave a small, what sounded like, a sigh before taking the glasses and putting them on him, as Fuji pushed the rim in place on his nose with a cheerful smile. The same routine every morning.

"Perhaps you should just move in already." Tezuka then muttered a little sarcastic, when his picture of Fuji above him cleared.

"Eh? I don't wanna crowd you." The tensai didn't fail to turn the conversation over to an invitation, but after that the smile fell slowly and he let his eyes show again. "You just got back, I don't wanna be in the way."

The last thing Fuji wanted now was to be a burden for his boyfriend.

"I don't mind." came the short answer. Fuji let out another smile, and Tezuka sat up in the bed letting Fuji slip lower in his arms. "I know it's your birthday today, but I've got to go to the hospital for check ups this afternoon."

Fuji also sat up, looking him in right in the eyes. "Of course. I would mind it if you wouldn't."

"Ah." Tezuka replied and the tensai's expression became softer once more.

"I'm gonna go downstairs and cook us breakfast." Fuji then said as he lifted himself up from the bed, and Tezuka didn't fail to notice that Fuji was wearing one of his shirts…again, but even that wasn't distracting enough for the stoic captain to fail to hide a frown when Fuji mentioned he would cook again.

Tezuka silently wondered when the smaller boy would succeed to make something that eventually caused him to ask for water or worse; make an expression. When Fuji had left the room Tezuka gave himself the opportunity to involuntarily gulp, not feeling so hungry anymore.

~

Fuji gave Tezuka's right hand a gentle squeeze as they entered the hospital. The taller boy glanced at him for a second, thinking he was trying to show his captain that he was there for him, supporting him all the way. But apart from that Tezuka could clearly see a disturbance in the usual smile. During their time together Tezuka had not only learned the different smiles of the tensai, but also how to read through them.

Fuji had decided to wait outside when Tezuka let the doctor examine his arm, but stayed close to the door, leaning against the wall impatient. He didn't like hospitals. He had never had anything in particular against them before…The brunette pushed that thought right out of his mind. He didn't want to recall that day.

Sighing he leaned his head against the wall behind him. He hated the fact that ever since that day he could not enter a hospital without his mind going all blank by just the smell of the place. It takes over him for a moment and he can't think clearly. Everything becomes…a bit blurry, but it's still not like a trauma or anything, it's just the way he reacts because of him worrying for Tezuka's sake.

"Are you alright?" the voice of who he was thinking about came. Fuji lifted himself from the wall to stand up straight.

"I believe I should ask you that." he then replied and shifted his gaze to the taller boy's arm.

"It's fine." Tezuka answered. "The doctor okayed it long ago. This was just routine."

Fuji beamed a smile. He took Tezuka by his right arm and led him away towards the elevators.

"Souka, that's good then…" the tensai said and the doors opened for them giving the usual sound.

"Don't think I'm blind, Fuji." Tezuka then said causing the other boy to open his eyes, before entering the elevator with Tezuka close after him.

The taller boy placed himself in front of the buttons, preventing Fuji from reaching them. When the tensai didn't speak, Tezuka finally broke the heavy silence. "Sumaisen." he muttered. "Demo, I don't like you hiding yourself from me."

Fuji looked up at him. "I don't, and it's nothing." he answered and let his gaze hit the floor once again. "I just don't wanna lose you. And in times like these we need to think about your well-being."

"Fuji, my arm was taken care of in Germany. And I know you want for us to be together, but things are just not gonna work out, if you hide your pain from me." Tezuka's voice would have sounded threatening to anyone else, but the tensai was never easily scared anyway.

"It's the toxic air of hospitals…makes my head go blank. I didn't want to tell you because it really isn't that big of a deal and I was afraid you wouldn't let me come with you the next time." came the confession then and Fuji remembered how hard it had been for him to breath hearing what the doctor had to say about Tezuka's arm.

Tezuka watched the other boy in silence, before extending his arms around the small body and drawing him close.

"What was it again you said to me when you had locked us into the locker room?" Fuji's eyes glimmered in a playful way and a small smirk crossed his lips. 

"That you were alerted and that it was the best seduction?" Fuji teased and let Tezuka pull him so close he once more found it hard to breath. "And I was right." he then moaned as strong hands gripped his back firmly, offending his skin through his shirt.

Fuji's hands tugged on the taller boy's shirt for support, as he found Tezuka's mouth nibbling on his neck.

"I never did return the favor."

Fuji was first startled by the sound of his voice. Tezuka had never acted like this before, especially not in public. In private the captain could come on to the tensai quite strong, but thinking back on all those times they had drove each other nuts with foreplay, Tezuka had never taken it so far making Fuji actually believe he asked for more.

Maybe it was the awkwardness of the hospital that made Fuji seek more comfort from Tezuka, or maybe it was all those months spent apart without someone to be close to, that caused the tensai to whisper out in his buchou's ear the words "Take me home."

Tezuka directed his kisses towards the smaller boy's lips, and as Fuji did his best to keep up with his pace, he let his hands slip past the taller figure and press the button making the elevator finally move.

~

Tezuka thanked the gods that the hospital had been quiet and nobody had needed to use the elevator for those few minutes he and Fuji had occupied it. He still didn't know what had gotten into him, giving into his needs in a place like that, but atleast he had seemed to change Fuji's opinion about hospitals.

Tezuka gathered his focus back on not losing control over himself. Beneath him the smaller boy winced in pain and the captain slowed down once more, letting his boyfriend have a chance to adjust and relax.

Fuji's eyes were shut the whole time, and his head pressed back against the pillow. The captain saw the boy's mask change from pain to slowly showing more pleasure and he took the opportunity to move a little faster.

He heard Fuji moan loudly being pushed over the edge together with him. Tezuka's hands would have shaken in exhaustion where they were supporting him from falling over the smaller boy, but they were used to hard training even in his rehab in Germany.

Tezuka opened his eyes and watched his boyfriend's face that was a mixture of pain and relief. He was hoping he hadn't hurted the boy very much when he suddenly heard himself whisper something that caught him out of guard. "I love you."

Fuji's eyes flew open, his gaze first hitting the ceiling, and Tezuka wished against all odds that the other boy hadn't heard him. A small chuckle proved him wrong. Fuji's eyes were amused as they stared into his.

Tezuka tried to remind himself that he usually says what he thinks, just that he doesn't really reveal how he feels. He blamed the fact that he felt guilty about leaving Fuji in Japan in the first place, and that that was probably why he went and humiliated himself in front of the tensai.

"You know what else I'd like for my birthday." Fuji's then slightly seductive voice came, and Tezuka would have been more than happy to get up and get his real present, escaping the embarrassment.

Fuji raised his upper body up from the bed and reached the taller boy's lips with his own. Tezuka just stared at the closed eyes, barely responding to the kiss at all. Fuji's face was only blissful now.

The blue-eyed boy had told Tezuka sometimes that he loves him, but never in his life did Tezuka expect himself to do the same. It just wasn't in his style. He could feel Fuji smirk against his lips and almost groaned knowing the tensai would never let him live it down.

"I didn't mean to." Tezuka muttered under his breath when Fuji finally broke the kiss, because he was too weak to hold himself up in order to reach the captain's lips. The tensai positioned himself back on the bed and gave a smirk with two beautiful orbs piercing through the other boy.

"But you did." Fuji beamed a big smile amused to the denying his lover was trying to muster. "Domo."

Tezuka almost made an expression.

"Now we have a lot of time to make up for." the tensai then continued as Tezuka rolled over to lie on his back. Fuji placed himself into those strong arms, cuddling closer. "It wasn't that bad, ne?" he then added, but Tezuka had decided to stay silent for the rest of the evening.

~owari~

¨¨¨¨¨

A/N notes: …yeah, cuz we all know how well that works out for you, Tezuka-senpai ^^  (gotta show the respective title or I'll be running laps again XP )

Okay that was extremely fluffy…but please R&R u guys!!


End file.
